Jack x Jamie LEMON Rise of the Guardians
by LucyHogan
Summary: A long, beefy, detailed, fictional, romantic, etc. anecdote: Jack and Jamie had wanted each other for years but never expressed it. But when they do, they escalate very quickly. NOTE: Some humorous/straightforward language. Note that I'm still new to lemon fiction writings. Enjoy!


It had been about 8 years since they overcame Pitch.

Jamie and his friends were now all 16 and still believing, seeing, and loving of the Guardians.

Eight winter breaks have gone by, but now the youthful presence in Jamie and the other children has disappeared and the trouble that now restricts them is their busy school life and work.

It was a Friday afternoon when Jamie dropped on his bed, tired and dead from a prolonged period of time going through tedious lectures at school, his worked body moist from hot summer sweat. He drops his backpack on the floor and stretches his sides when he feels a warmth near his groin, blood flowing into his erection. He realizes that the entire day he had been fantasizing about Jack Frost in class, and now he wanted to progress with his fantasy and please himself to the thought of Jack.

After all, his mom was still at work and Sophie wouldn't get home from school for another hour and a half.

He brushes his soft brown hair to the side and lays flat on his back on his pillows and blanket. Unbuttoning his shirt partially, he pinches his left nipple with his right hand and maneuvers it around like a joystick, stimulating himself until he's hard enough to move downward. Softly touching himself on his chest and stomach with his fingernails, he undoes his restricting pants and pulls down his zipper, revealing a large erection calling out for satisfaction.

At this moment Jack Frost, skateboarding outside with his enchanted staff, flew over to Jamie's window and wanted to deliver a, "Hey, Jamie, what's up?" to him, but quickly abstained from disturbing what he immediately saw and turned his back against the wall next to the window, making a small noise as his staff scratched the windowsill.

Suddenly Jamie freezes and turns in the direction of the noise. Jack is immobilized and anticipates for Jamie to confront him as his heart rate rose more and more as Jamie's footsteps approached the window to shut the curtains. The blue drapes mostly cover the window panes between Jack and Jamie, but still a crevice of Jamie's room was visible through the curtains.

Jamie saunters back to his bed and continues where he had left off, cautious of possible stalkers from the neighborhood outside. He was too fatigued to do the deed someplace else in his home; he'd already walked a seemingly high staircase to his bedroom.

In the few seconds his act had been disrupted, he became slightly flaccid so tickled himself again, using opposite hands on each nipple.

Through the window Jack peeks on his long-known friend and is dumbstruck at what he's seeing. _Why is he so hot?_ he wonders. Staring at Jamie's strong chest and muscular build, Jack blushes slightly and is excited to see more. How could he not watch Jamie touch himself? He watches lustfully with a strange attraction to his long-term friend.

Jamie teases his cock through his cotton underwear and Jack imagines how gratifying that must feel. Palming and rubbing and fisting his cock quite firmly, Jamie surprises himself at the pleasure he's experiencing by himself, bucks his waist, and relaxes again, leading his head fall back behind his shoulders as he closes his eyes and his shaggy hair falls back. He opens his mouth to let out a sigh of relief, which turns Jack on at the sight. He wished he could hear all the noises Jamie made: his agile fingers against his sweaty pecs, the frictional sound of his knuckles against his member through his boxers, the groans he vocalizes, the movement of the bed in harmony with his jerking motions.

Once extremely hard, Jamie can't keep his criminal in custody any longer and pulls down his black jeans, then his underwear, uncovering his uncut dick, at about 7 inches long fully erect. A trail of pubic hair runs from his concave bellybutton down to the light pubic hair around his balls. He spreads his thighs apart, spread out like a starfish across the bed, with his hands working away at teasing the tip of his penis and pulling his shaft up and down, making his foreskin roll over his head, making him moan loudly to himself.

 _His is even bigger than mine_ , Jack thought.

Grabbing a bottle of lotion from his nightstand, he applied a generous amount of the low-viscosity lubricant substance to his sweaty cock and began making moderate strokes up and down his member.

"Uhn… Gah, nggg," he said with the sexiest deep, smoky voice. He'd hit puberty _hard_ since way back when. "Huohh… Y-yes!" the boy yelled with delight, frowning his eyebrows in with his eyes tightly closed and opening his mouth wide, displaying the horniest face Jack had ever seen. Jack felt so perverted and invasive but was magnetized and charmed by the boy's sexual expression.

His thrusting movements with his hips matched his hard strokes, penetrating his own hand. He took his right hand and switched to playing with his nipples with his pinky fingernail, leaving the taming of his dragon to his subdominant left hand. He loved the feeling of not being in complete control of his self-love as his left hand's techniques were unexpected and his pinky was weak but triggered the most orgasmic effects.

Jack was hypnotized. He instantly fell in love with Jamie's body, admiring every prominent detail emphasized by the sunlit sweat on his physique.

Jamie looks to the shelves against the wall, searching for something to jerk inside of himself with. He eyes a large Sharpie, walks over to the shelf, and takes it back to his bed. The marker had already been slick and slippery from the previous times he'd used it, so he went right to circling the outward skin around his hole and leading it about two inches into his anus. He couldn't help but let out a loud, "Oauhh, ahh!" from the amazing sensation of his prostate being massaged by the round bottom of the Sharpie. His member grew intensified and he was at his hardest point now.

He fantasizes about Jack, who he's had a willful crush on since he was 10. He imagines Jack being the one, the Sharpie, impaling his delicate back, lunging deeper into his rectum as Jamie tells through his body language that he is ready for it, and he goes on for what feels like a blink of an eye to Jack, as he is lost into his own fantasy, instinctively rubbing his own cock through his brown trousers, placing him in his mind as the one thrusting in and out of Jamie.

A wind from outside lightly lifts Jack's hair, reminding him that he can still be seen. He then notices and uses his vanish ability to conceal himself from the real world by putting his body through the hook of his staff. He slowly pulls his pants down, paying every bit of his attention to Jamie. He takes his erection in hand and starts pulling from the shaft to the tip overhand, getting harder with every stroke. His cock isn't too short, but not very long either; he was about 6.3 inches hard.

Mesmerized by his own guilty pleasure, Jack unconsciously floats forward, his hand rising toward the window, when he suddenly and accidentally touches the window. His finger's frost creates a sigil and small snowflake figures start to dance spread apart on the warm glass. It makes a piercing crackle as the ice abruptly melts and cracks on the hot surface.

With a jump, Jamie slowly stops all movement, removes his Sharpie, and begins to take even footsteps toward the window.

The first thing he sees is Jack through the crystalline film of the ice he made. Jack had accidentally reappeared by losing focus of his vanishing ability. He is petrified.

They stare into each other's knowing eyes for a split second before Jamie's eyes drop straight to Jack's hand, where his cock throbs out of his pants.

And just like magic, they click.

Jamie opens the window to let his childhood friend in, both staring at each other's thoughtful eyes. Jack lowers himself to the ground, where his bare feet cool the floor.

"Been spying on me?" Jamie asks, letting go of his cock and looking at Jack's bulge.

Before Jack could say anything, Jamie reads his facial expression and says, "It's OK. I've been thinking about you, too… I think we should get to know each other. Explore each other-"

And in an instant, the space between them closes and Jack's lips take aim at Jamie's. He has to levitate slightly above the ground to meet his height, relying on Jamie for balance.

Jack wraps his arms around Jamie's neck, and surprised, Jamie joins in and their tongues are fighting for space in their mouths. Jamie holds Jack's shoulders steady by the sides as he takes one step back, leaning back until they both collapsed on the bed. Their mouths pulled away from one another, leaving a small strand of saliva between them. Their erections are equally excited and are touching one another. It makes both of the boys horny and impatient to touch, suck, fondle, and abuse each other's members… The only thing that separates their sexual desires is the restraining pair of Jack's pants.

Jack lets out a joyful sigh and enters Jamie's mouth as they slowly take off his jacket. Jamie reaches under the blue shirt, feels Jack's ironically warm body, and starts to pull the seam over Jack's head. Jamie is now lying flat on the bed, Jack kneeling with his legs apart, with Jamie's leg's between them. They both rise up so that they are perpendicular to the bed. Jamie steadies Jack by placing his left hand on the small of his back. With his right hand he feels from Jack's chest down to his crotch through his pants.

"What's in here?" he asks, rubbing Jack's erection.

"I guess we'll find out," the frost-haired boy said.

Jamie suddenly shifts himself off the bed, making the springs abruptly adjust so that Jack's weight is evenly supported. Jamie walks over to the side of the bed facing the window while pulling Jack's legs the same direction. They both try to take of Jack's trousers and underwear, throwing the clothes under the bed.

"You ever had someone suck you before?" Jamie asks in his sexy voice.

"No…"

"Well this one will be the best you've ever had. But I want your back in return," Jamie utters while placing his lips over the tip of Jack's cock and indicating Jack's hole by placing a finger in his anus.

He has never given a blowjob before, but he feels good knowing that it must please Jack. He continues to go deeper with every head-bobbing motion, moaning at the feeling of Jack's tip rubbing the roof of his mouth. Jack groans heavily every few sucks in reply, with a few "Yes"es here and there. He takes his own index finger and starts to tickle his nipple, as he saw through the window a few minutes before. He moans louder and louder when Jamie goes deeper and deeper, when Jack's body language tells Jamie that he might climax. _No, not just yet_ , Jamie thinks. _This time needs to be special_.

His mouth parts from Jack's wet cock and he lifts his head to see the rest of Jack's body. Jack lets out one last sigh of pleasure. Jamie looks intently into Jack's eyes and places his hand on Jack's chest.

"Beautiful," Jamie whispers.

Sitting up, Jack pleads with needy eyes, "Please," he says softly, "enter me," and he spreads his legs as wide as he can. He moves his body closer to Jamie's on the edge of the bed, grasping his shoulders like an animal. He takes a hold of Jamie's cock, motioning it toward his anus, looking down to his cock and back up to Jamie's now sweaty face.

Jamie examines the hole surrounded by a light pink halo. He pushes Jack's hand away and grabs his right shoulder, as a "Let me handle it," gesture. Jamie has always wanted to do it in this sex position: his right hand on Jack's right shoulder, with his left hand holding Jack's right leg over his left shoulder, with Jack's left hand doing whatever he wants.

"I assume nobody's been inside you before," Jamie says.

"Not 'til now."

It was Jamie's first time, too. They both didn't care or ask each other questions; they were both so into each other's bodies that they forgot about ever losing anything, and best of all, it was mutual. Jamie mentally stopped to also take in account the risk of contracting or transmitting disease, but he remembered Jack telling him another day that Guardians can't get sick, so they must not be able to make someone sick. At least through physical contact.

"Ever fingered yourself?" Jack was too embarrassed to answer no to that, but Jamie always saving time and being one step ahead, he proceeds to insert his index finger into Jack as he says so.

"Tih-" Jack stutters, startled from the sudden invasion.

"Tell me when to stop;" says Jamie, "that's one finger…" He thrusts his finger in all the way, making sure to push against the lining of Jack's anus on the way.

"Uoogh!" Jack responds.

Frowning, Jamie becomes more aggressive. "That all you got?" he firmly says, pushing his index finger to one side of Jack's hole to make room for a second. He thrusts his middle finger inside with the same speed and depth. "That's two fingers."

"Nuahh - more! Ah!"

They continue until Jamie gets to four fingers.

"SS-ss-stop! Gah..!" Jack yells, and Jamie pulls out to get ready for the next step. His face fills with blood underneath and a red blush travels across his nose and spreads to his cheeks.

"You're pretty tight and I can tell you don't have the experience," Jamie says, taking his fingers out, "but forgive me for this, please…" Jamie spreads Jack's legs out so that he is almost doing the splits sitting up. He takes his throbbing cock and leads the tip to his anus. Jamie considers his own built body for a moment and then checks Jack's out, and notices how the fragile piece of art that is Jack well compliments the rock-hard figure he possesses. He's turned on at the thought and runs his fingers down the middle of Jack's chest, then his abdomen. Jack's mid-body muscles aren't as defined and exposed as Jamie's, but they are still distinguishable and give him a "cute" characteristic over "sexy." Jamie is more of a "sexy" and "dominant" character.

"Be gentle," Jack whispers, intimidated but trustful.

Jamie pushes Jack's upper body down to the bed with his hands a bit forcibly, but it's hot. Jack loves the feeling of Jamie being the man in charge.

Jack closes his eyes and hugs Jamie's hands, which are on Jack's chest for balance. He feels the thick tip of Jamie's penis, gradually widening his anus. Jamie slides in about two inches very slowly at first, a push in and a pull out alternating about every second.

"How's that feel?" Jamie asks, now softly.

"Ah… Deeeeper," Jack begs. So Jamie adds another inch. "Gahh, yes - oahh!" Jamie spanks Jack's bum hard enough to make him scream in a mixture of pleasure and submission. He inhales sharply with a "Hsssh," and growls ferociously.

The old bed trembles at the impact of Jamie's balls now slamming against Jack's perineum. As his penis goes in all the way, then out most of the way, Jack's anus rapidly adjusts to the opening and closing of the area around his prostate, which is rolled on by Jamie's cock. It feels so orgasmic that Jack may cum unexpectedly. Words can't describe the pleasure and painful arousement the innocent bottom side experiences, as well as the praises and protests that escape his mouth.

A glint of light bounces off the precum that has discharged at Jack's tip. Jamie notices and stops his deep thrusting, penis still inside Jack. He takes his right hand off of Jack's smooth, flat chest and slides it moderately down to his cock. Gripping it by the shaft, he slowly jerks it upward, then down, matched with the in-and-out he starts again. He makes sure to rub over his tip to lubricate Jack's member, rendering it wet and shiny. Jamie continues this rhythm as best as he can: pull up on Jack's penis while thrusting in, jerk down while pulling outward.

"Unnh! Y-y-ye-es!" Jack utters with gritted teeth between thrusts. He takes his hands off Jamie's left hand and grabs the far sides of the bed sheets. It's a genuine BDSM scene.

Becoming aware of the body heat that left Jamie's left hand, he goes to work pinching Jack's right nipple and playing with it like a joystick, as he did solo before.

"AHhh, ohHh! Hnnnng, oh Ja - Jamie!.." Jack stammers. Jamie loves the sound of his name coming from Jack. "Ayhh, oh… _gosh_ you're good." Jack has never been penetrated this hard or deep, but the sensation of Jamie's penis inside of him, exploring every part of his anus this well, was so satisfying. The five fingers and palm jerking his beef and the two chopsticks pinching his rice give him a full-body orgasmic experience.

Jamie, of course, isn't too quiet during this intercourse, either. He moans like a beast tired in the morning, releasing deep breaths of delight and groaning commands of dominance.

"Arrghh… mmm… _Jack_ … Ouuh… Yes…" Jamie exhales, adding more care when saying Jack's name.

Jack reaches for his own cock now, and Jamie takes his hand away. Jamie now uses both hands to grab Jack's thighs for leverage and Jack masturbates for Jamie while his anus is pummeled hard.

Jack's whole body now naturally rocks back and forth, corresponding with the hip thrusts Jamie works. Jack now shows off his sexiest moans, lifting his chest upward and arching his back in pure pleasure, and to give Jamie a show.

"Urnnh! Yes! Yes! MMmm! Harder! Unkh!.." Jack struggles to yell unintelligibly. His anus beating was so overwhelming, but it felt so _amazing_.

"AH, I'm gonna cu - I'm gonna cum! Should I cum inside you?" Jamie trembles, voice cracking over the intense rising feeling in his shaft.

"Me ti - ungh! Please!.. Angh, yes… Go ahead!" Jack replies.

Jack jerks away at his cock as hard as he can to have an intense release. Jamie snaps his head back and groans with all his strength, closing his eyes, still thrusting quickly in and out of Jack, and together they have a beautiful orgasm. A strand of semen escapes like a jet of water out of Jack's urethra and splats across his neck, then his chest, and further onto his face. Jamie's warm, gooey liquid fills Jack's anus and lubricates the ridges in his tunnel. All of their muscles tense; Jamie's hands grab at Jack's thighs to make his deep thrusts faster and harder, and Jack tries not to injure himself by clenching his teeth as hard as he can and squeezing his cock has hard as possible, jerking up and down at a good pace, timing downward jerks with his ejaculations. While moaning with his mouth wide open, a bit of semen lands on Jack's lip and he sucks them in to taste it. He swallows the salty-bitter syrup, letting it linger in the back of his throat. It doesn't taste so "hot" but Jack had never swallowed his own semen before, only briefly licked it from his hand and spit it out back on himself when he was 14, the first time he had an orgasm.

Jack and Jamie's vocal cords are strained by the immense gratification they receive from each other in harmony. One could just smell the testosterone and dopamine being released in their brains out in the air.

" _Ohh, gah! I love you, Jamie_."

" _I love you, too, Jack_."

After pulling out of Jack's anus and giving him a long kiss on his lips, trailing his hot slobber down his neck and to his chest, he whispers a last, _I love you_ , and cuddles with him. They touch each other's bodies lightly - very cautiously during this time as they are in the refractory phase when bodily sensitivity is heightened and too careless of a touch could mean more pain than pleasure - and spread each other's semen on their chests and faces.

Jamie's eyes flicker toward the digital clock on his nightstand, next to the Sharpie. It reads 5:48. Sophie doesn't get home until around 5:56, being specific because of her school's bus schedule. Jamie rolls his heavy body away from Jack slightly and says softly, "I think it's time for you to go. I mean, we'll be seen here. Naked and in bed," and they both quietly giggle.

Keeping the corners of his lips up from the laugh, Jack displays his most dazzling smile with his lips closed. Those piercing black eyes of his cut through Jamie's, and the rest of his body also turns into a sparkling blend of cobalt and lapis blue, and white, star-like sparks of energy exit the heated aura that forms around him as he slowly teleports away. It is so beautiful but so blinding, and Jamie has to squint. The room turns completely white, and the volume that Jack had displaced on the bed quickly filled with air, lifting a few papers on Jamie's desk, and then the atmosphere settles. Jamie places his hand on the side of the bed Jack just disappeared on, imagining trying to catch some of the stars he released. He knowingly smiles to himself, hoping Jack can see his face at that moment, too.

Jamie closes his eyes, covering his bare body with his sheets, and peacefully enters his sleep. He fantasizes again about meeting Jack again, somewhere alone and in the dark with him, talking and laughing with him, getting rough with him, touching him, trusting him… Though things won't be so easy once Jamie ages enough that their age gap makes their relationship awkward. Unlike human beings, Guardians will never age as they are semi-tangible entities in the universe. But never mind that, Jamie is young and horny. He'll worry about that when Jack worries about it.


End file.
